


Birthday Boy

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Benton was given a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

Sunlight shown through a window, illuminating Benton's room and falling across his made up bed. Worn toys that had been passed down from grandfather to grandson sat on shelves.

Benton looked at this toys and thought about packing them away. He was twelve, much too old for the trappings of a child, even if his grandparents wouldn't let him hunt a caribou. He might keep Steve the teddy bear though.

Benton went over to his bed and picked up the blue sweater that was laying on top of his quilt. The sweater was soft and smelled of the sandalwood soap his grandmother preferred and it was just big enough. Even though his grandmother said birthday parties were for people with more money than common sense, she always managed to make him a new sweater when his birthday came around.

*************************  
Fraser's birthday party was in full swing, as Ray would say. Maple leaf shaped balloons courtesy of Turnbull filled the station, and the sounds of Lieutenant Welsh playing bobbing for trout could be heard. Red and white streamers were taped to Ray's desk. Francesca walked past with a cone shaped party hat on top of her head. Apparently party hats were the only hats that fit her.

Ray handed Fraser a yellow cupcake covered in bright pink frosting. Ray had a dab of pink frosting on the corner on his mouth and Fraser had to resist the urge to wipe it away with his thumb. Not that Fraser hadn't had practice; when it came to Ray, Fraser had to resist many urges. For now Fraser was content to watch Ray feed Dief a cupcake when he thought no one was looking. If Fraser felt a ping of jealously that Dief could express his feelings freely by licking Ray's face, no one had to know.

*******************  
Fraser was in the consulate preparing his nightly cup of tea, using the new teapot Ray had given him as a gift, when his father appeared holding a bunch on brightly colored balloons.

'Happy birthday, son. I hope you enjoy your gift,' Bob said with a smile on his face.

Fraser looked around but didn't see any wrapped packages. 'Are the balloons my gift?'

'Don't be ridiculous. These are for Joe. Your gift was much harder to get, but I believe I persevered.'

Fraser was about to ask his father what he meant by that when Bob disappeared. Fraser sighed and went back to his tea. Fraser had learned long ago that when dealing with Bob and his unhelpfulness, sometimes it was best not to demand answers.

***********************  
The next day Fraser kept thinking about what his father had said and kept expecting to find a gift. As night fell over Chicago, Ray and Fraser sat in Ray's car waiting for a light to turn green. Fraser was out of his uniform and dressed in a flannel shirt and faded blue jeans. Fraser looked over at Ray, Ray's profile was illuminated by yellow street lamp light and Fraser could make out the grimace on Ray's face. Ray fiddled with his chain bracelet, turning it this way and that. While Ray always seemed to be moving, whether it was drumming his fingers or tapping his feet, that gesture was a sure sign that Ray had a problem he was trying to figure out.

'Is something wrong, Ray?' Fraser asked

'Nah. It's just I keep having this dream about an old Mountie that says you're... what's the word... infatuated with me. Nutty huh?'

Fraser thought about it. It couldn't possibly be a coincidence that his father had cryptically talked about giving him a gift and than Ray had a dream about a Mountie, could it? Moreover, Ray didn't seem upset about his partner possibly having affections for him. Perhaps...

'It's not nutty at all. In fact I would say that I... that is...,' Fraser said, hoping he wasn't wrong.

'Does that mean you're... you know,' Ray said as he gestured with his hands.

'I believe so, yes.'

'Thank God. I thought I was going nuts. Infatuated means you wanna kiss me, right?'

'It does indeed,' Fraser answered as Ray leaned across the car and started kissing him. Fraser was still for a few moments, but when he felt Ray start to pull away he started kissing Ray back.

As Fraser held tightly onto Ray's shoulders, he thought of all the times he had dreamed of kissing Ray and how kissing Ray in real life was so much more. Fraser never dreamed about the scent of soap and shampoo and he certainly never dreamed about Ray's stubble scratching his chin or that Ray's hands would be so insistent and pulling on Fraser's shirt.

Behind them a horn honked and Ray pulled away and all Fraser wanted was to go back to kissing.

'Maybe we should get outta here before you have to arrest yourself for public indecency. Plus, my couch is just made for kissing,' Ray said with a smirk.

Fraser grinned. 'Excellent idea.'

Ray put his car in drive and as they made their way to his apartment Fraser told himself he would have to remember to send his father a thank you card.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ds_snippets prompt: cupcake, but I decided to expand it.


End file.
